


Do You Still Wish Upon Stars? ||IwaOi||

by MyLifeAsShittykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Going to separate universities, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeAsShittykawa/pseuds/MyLifeAsShittykawa
Summary: "Hey Oikawa, do you still wish upon stars like you did when you were little?" Iwaizumi whispered, eyes fixated on the sky with a childlike wonder.'I don't think I need to anymore, Iwa-Chan.'





	Do You Still Wish Upon Stars? ||IwaOi||

It seemed as though the summer would never come to an end. See, if this were actually the case, then maybe a certain brunet's heart would at last be at ease. However, the truth was that a certain date was inching closer by every passing minute and while the false feeling of his vacation lasting longer brought him a sense of comfort, it also made him dread the day when it all came to an end.

Another day filled with packing had passed, which resulted in a mentally and physically drained Oikawa. Sprawled lazily on his bed, said male opened one eye and visibly became upset once he saw his calendar. 1 more week. 1 more week until a new chapter in his life started. A sigh escaped his lips as he sauntered towards his window, stretching before he peered outside. 

The sun had already began to set, resulting in a rich, warm, yellow-orange hue to bathe the walls of the bedroom. Oikawa tucked a piece of hair behind his ear before a smile grew on his face. Inhaling sharply, the sweet scent of burning wood filled his nose, sending a wave of nostalgia over him. "Reminds me of when Iwa-Chan and I would go camping!" He murmured fondly before the smile on his face faltered at the mention of his best friend. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was his name. From the time they were children up until now, they've always had each other's support- whether it being on the court when they played volleyball or off court. Oikawa would be lying if he said they didn't have their fair share of arguments but in the end, he knew that the dark-haired male was someone who he had unwavering faith in. Perhaps that’s why the brunet felt a constant pang in his heart whenever he was reminded that in 1 week, for the first time, him and Iwaizumi would part ways to attend different universities. Of course he was beyond happy for his childhood friend, yet he couldn't help but feel uncertainty gnaw at his stomach. 'He wouldn't forget about you that easily, Tooru.' Oikawa would reassure himself but knowing the mind, doubtful thinking was something that he couldn't easily push away.

Pulling away from the window, he slowly drew the curtains. The brunet was about to go take a shower when he felt his phone vibrate in his hands. Tilting his head, his eyes lit up once he saw who the message was from.

\-----------------------------  
Iwaizumi: "Shittykawa come outside, I have a surprise for you."  
Oikawa: "A surprise??"  
Iwaizumi: "Did you not read what I just sent, yes I legitimately meant a surprise. Don't keep me waiting or I'll end up leaving."  
Oikawa: "Oh wow, is Iwa-Chan threatening to take my surprise back? :'("  
Iwaizumi: "Don't test me."  
Oikawa: "Fine, fine. I'll be out in 2 minutes."  
\------------------------------

The brown-eyed male found himself beaming as he quickly threw on an over-sized sweater. "A surprise, for me?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, genuinely curious. Once he deemed himself fit to head outside, Oikawa made his way towards the front door and swung it open. "Good evening, Iwaizumi!" 

Said male had a small smile on his face as he clutched a woven basket. "Good evening, Tooru." Shifting on his feet, he glanced at his watch before gesturing for the other to follow him. "Come on." 

Oikawa frowned before locking the front door and hesitantly following Iwaizumi. "Where are we going and what's in the basket?" He questioned, matching his pace with the dark-haired male.

"I told you I had a surprise for you." He answered nonchalantly, eyes fixed on the forest in front of them.

"Are we going into the forest? You know what happened last time when we went in there." The brunet pouted, referring to when he had gotten lost while his volleyball teammates had ended up going home because it had gotten too dark. "I got bitten by so many mosquitoes!" 

Snorting, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in amusement. "You only became lost because you didn't bother going the opposite way. You were right at the edge of the forest as well, it isn't my fault you decided to take the long way out." Humming at the the last statement, he turned to the male beside him, sarcasm very apparent in his tone. "Must be because you're so sweet." 

Oikawa frowned and lightly smacked the other's arm, huffing. "I didn't come here to be insulted, Iwa-Chan." 

A short laugh escaped the other's lips. "Mm. We're almost there. Do you need me to hold your hand so you don't get lost?" He teased, a smile forming on his face

Groaning, the brunet folded his arms before his expression softened. "Thank you for being so considerate Iwaizumi, but I think you should be careful as to where you're going." He smirked as the dark-haired male walked into a low hanging branch.

Grumbling, Iwaizumi rubbed his face before pointing to a clearing. "Over there." Once they had arrived, he opened the basket to reveal a large picnic cloth. "This is only the beginning of the surprise Tooru, so don't seem underwhelmed just yet." He stated before taking out two mason jars.

Tilting his head, Oikawa watched the other and couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with happiness. "Don't worry, I won't.." He mumbled quietly before looking up at the darkening sky. "I'm sure you have something planned but...we need some light."

"You aren't wrong- I do have something planned. We just need to wait." He handed the other a mason jar before whispering. "Oikawa, do you see that?" 

"See wha-" The brunet was cut off by a sight that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "...oh." Surrounding them, hundreds of otherworldly lights could be seen flitting about the trees. "Fireflies...we're going to catch fireflies?" Oikawa whispered excitedly.

Iwaizumi grinned at the other's enthusiasm. "Great, you caught on." Slowly creeping towards the trees, he gently scooped his mason jar across a swarm of the small insects, successfully capturing enough to create a decent light.

The brunet could only watch in awe as he found the very familiar sense of nostalgia creep up on him once again. Copying the other's actions, he laughed quietly. "Doesn't this remind you of when you would used to catch those cicadas when we were younger?" He returned to the dark-haired male's side, holding on gently to his own jar of fireflies. Oikawa's eyes glowed softly from the flickering lights as he sat down on the blanket. 

Iwaizumi only chuckled in response to the other's reminiscent remark. "Who knows? Maybe that was the whole point of it- so we can remember and cherish our childhood?" The dark-haired male exhaled softly before his own expression softened. "I meant it, Tooru. You're not the only one who's feeling uneasy." 

The brunet glanced at the other, hands starting to feel numb. Laughing nervously, he brushed some hair out of his eyes before grinning. "What makes you think I'm uneasy, Iwa-chan?"

The other snorted. "I know you better than you know yourself, Shittykawa." Pressing on, he examined his hand while murmuring. "Are you scared I'm going to forget about you?" Noting how the other shifted uncomfortably, he nodded. "So I managed to hit the nail on the head." 

Oikawa bit his lip before dipping his head, his boisterous demeanour halting. "Is that selfish, Iwaizumi?" He avoided the other's gaze. "I couldn't be more proud of you, trust me...I guess it's just my brain being mean to me and making me think doubtfully!" The brunet waved his hand dismissively, wanting to put an end to the topic which he'd constantly thought about.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and flicking the other's forehead. "You're seriously dumb if you think I could ever forget about you, Oikawa." He answered truthfully. "You want to know what I worry about? Not only do I hope that you'll be alright out there without me, but I hope that I'll be alright without you. It's hard to believe from a guy who calls you Shittykawa all the time but trust me when I say this Tooru: I care about you beyond what any words could describe. There's nothing in this world that could make me forget about you so stop acting all depressed and lighten up a bit or else I'll really have to forget about you. I don't like negativity." Folding his arms, the dark-haired male finished, grinning at the other.

Oikawa clung onto every single word that Iwaizumi had to say. Inhaling sharply, he turned his head away, vision getting blurry. The brunet whispered softly, desperately trying to wipe away the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks. "I'm just- I'm going to miss you so much, Iwa-Chan..!" He sniffled, smiling wearily. "Thank you, though. Your words really mean a lot to me."

The dark-haired male only stared at the other for a while before he reached out and pulled the other in for a tight embrace, patting his back. "I'll miss you too. Who else can I call Shittykawa, huh? You'll be alright, Tooru." He murmured into the other's ear before pulling away. "Now what did I say? Lighten up or else I won't know who the hell Oikawa Tooru is." Iwaizumi folded his arms.

Oikawa laughed, drying his face before hugging his knees. "It's hard to smile when that face of yours is so intimidating, Iwaizumi." He joked before a smiled stretched across his face. Staring up at the sky, he felt his heart skip a beat. Above the two of them, millions of stars shone brightly. "Should we release the fireflies?" The brunet turned towards the other.

Iwaizumi nodded, carefully grasping his jar. "Together?" He smiled, clearly feeling the familiar nostalgia wash over him as well. 

Oikawa beamed. "Of course." With that, they twisted the lids off and watched as the fireflies danced off into the night.

"Hey Oikawa, do you still wish upon stars like you did when you were little?" Iwaizumi whispered, eyes fixated on the sky with a childlike wonder. 

Feeling his heart swell, there were so many things Oikawa had wanted to say to the dark-haired male but in this moment, he believed his actions would speak louder than his words. Which is why he soon laid down beside his best friend, feeling the uneasiness in his heart fade away. 'I don't think I need to anymore, Iwa-Chan.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! Thoughts or suggestions are always appreciated :) (This story is also on Wattpad under the same username.)


End file.
